Chain of memories
by kitten4132
Summary: inuyasha finally finds his childhood sweetheart but the problem is he doesnt completely remember what they did together. sesshomaru needs her for something evil. He tries everything to get them to split up, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Asha**

**Personality: She's a sporty type, not really a cheerful person at times, and gets really pissed when Naraku or Sesshomaru is around (And you'll find out why).**

**Description: Short blue hair (or so it may seem), blue eyes, is a hanyu (half demon and something else), turns into a human (like Inuyash does) wears a kimono (or traditional clothes) when she enters the bone eaters well or is not at school and is alone, goes to school, and has dog ears. **

**Ability: All elemental powers (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Dark, Light), and uses two swords in battle.**

**Friends: The elemental fairies**

**New Friends: Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala.**

**Pet: cat (Darkfire)**

**Enemies: Naraku and Sesshomaru**

**Why: As a kid Sesshomaru sent Naraku to kill Asha and her parents but only succeeded in killing her parents only.**

**Long lost Love: Inuyasha**

**(Asha: Knowing someone for a long time and then you try forgetting is very painful. If you choose to love someone never give that special someone to another, or you'll end up regretting it and might not love him again. You might hurt inside every single day when you find that someone and try to run away from it. Heh…don't ever try that… trust me.)**

**This story starts off with Kagome and Inuyasha. They are walking back to her house from her school. They see a weird looking girl ahead of them. To Inuyasha it was weirder like if he knew her.**

"**Hi Kagome!" Said a voice.**

**It was her brother Sota. He was crossing the street when a car was coming in full speed. Technically he wasn't looking.**

"**Sota!" Yelled Kagome.**

**Suddenly the _mysterious_ girl jumped off the wall, grabbed Sota and saved him, but her heel hit the side of the side walk and tripped, she hit the pole with a loud bang but no one notice. There were a lot of people cheering.**

"**Are you ok?" She asked weakly.**

**He nodded.**

"**Sota!" Said Kagome in relief.**

"**Thank goodness your ok." She said.**

"**Thank you uh…" Kagome said.**

"**It's Asha," (Asha: yeah I saved the kid so what?!and it hurted.) **

"**And your welcome, just make sure you watch the streets before you cross ok?"she said trying not to sound in pain.**

"**Ok." Answered Sota.**

**Inuyasha noticed that she had two swords with her. (Asha: If you read the thing about abilities then you'll know why I have swords, for those who already knew I'm sorry for wasting your reading time on these idiots who cant remember k?) He was going to ask her why she had them with her but she had already left. At night Kagome was packing so she can go to the other world when Inuyasha heard singing. He told kagome and they left through her bedroom window to see who and what was singing. They passed a few buildings and saw a girl on one of them with a dog and four moving lights. They went closer.**

"**that must have hurted huh?why did u save him?" Asked the blue light.**

" **Well I … uh." Said the girl.**

"**What's wrong?" Asked the red light.**

"**I don't know, it's kinda hard to say." She said.**

"**Well Just tell us what happened, we know something happened today." Said the green light.**

"**Yeah." Said the white light.**

"**MEOW!" Agreed the Cat.**

"**Ok, ok but Yoshi you have to stop barking ok?" She said.**

**Yoshi was quiet and walked towards the ledge where Inuyasha and Kagome were.**

"**Oh no, that cats gonna growl and she'll see us." Said Kagome in a whisper.**

"**(HISS)(GROWL)…" Hissed Yoshi.**

"**Asha, Darkfire doing it again."**

**Then it hit them, that was Asha.**

"**Yoshi shhh…" said Asha.**

**But she kept hissing and growling, Asha went over where Yoshi was and nothing was there.**

"**Come on you silly cat." Said Asha.**

**When she grabbed the dog Kagome saw ears on her head. DOG EARS!**

"**Inuyasha you see what I see?" Said Kagome.**

"**No what?" He said.**

"**Grrr… SHE HAS DOG EARS!" yelled kagome.**

"**Huh?" Said Asha.**

"**Uh oh." Said Kagome.**

"**Inuyasha go."**

**He was about to go when he couldn't move.**

"**Spying… gets you… in a lot of…trouble." Said Asha.**

**They unfrozed and she attacked. Inuyasha quickly took out his sword and dodged the attack. They prepared to battle. They had fought for 20 min they were both wounded. They then stopped. They turned to see Asha healing herself. She noticed them staring.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**How did you do that?" He asked.**

**She didn't answer.**

"**Who are you guys?" she asked.**

"**I'm Kagome," Said Kagome.**

**"Oh I remember you. I saved your brother from getting hit." Said Asha.**

**(Asha: Pathetic humans. Oops!)**

**"And this is Inuyasha." Said Kagome.**

**He didn't say anything.**

"**Say something." Said Kagome.**

"**Oh don't worry Kagome," Asha said.**

"**See its ok." He said.**

"**You wanna know why I don't care?" she said.**

**Kagome nodded.**

"**Its because only idiots don't say anything." Said Asha smirking.**

"**HA HA HA!" Laughed Kagome.**

"**HEY!" He yelled.**

"**I'm only kidding don't worry, by the way you use your sword I'd say your pretty smart." Said Asha.**

**Inuyasha blushed.**

"**Inuyasha, are blushing?" Asked Kagome.**

"**N-no." He said stammering.**

**Then out of nowhere Naraku came out.**

"**Reunited again are we now?" he said.**

"**what are you talking about?!" said both Inuyasha and Asha.**

**They got their swords out.**

"**I'm surprised you forgot Asha." Said Naraku.**

"**Get…out of here… Naraku." Siad Asha angrily.**

"**Oh you don't remember?" He said.**

"**You killed my parents." She said.**

**In her eyes you can see pain and suffering. Then she ran off. (Asha: I didn't run off because I was scared ok? If you thought different then I'll get back to the story.) Naraku left too. Inuyasha, Kagome, Yoshi, and the faries followed her to the bone eaters well. She sat at the edge where there is a pool of water. She sat there with her feet in the water. She held back her tears. **

"**Asha?" Asked Kagome.**

**Asha looked and quickly left with Yoshi following.**

"**Wait!" Says Kagome, but she already left.**

"**Danm it!" Yelled Inuyasha.**

**The faries had left, and Kagome and Inuyasha decided to look for her tomorrow when its bright out.**

**Asha stopped running, she climbed up a tree to rest and not knowing Yoshi followed her. The next day she awoke and walked to a town where they were having a festival. A little fox thing (Asha: Hey, how was I supposed to know what it was?) and two other people were running after an animal that was a cat.**

"**Meow!"**

"**Huh?" Said Asha.**

**It was Darkfire, but instead of going straight to her she started to chase the cat.**

"**Darkfire! Stop!" Said Asha.**

**Then BAM! Asha the fox thing and the other two people ran into each other.**

"**Ow… that hurt." Said the fox thing.**

"**Shippo, Sango, Kilala, are you all ok?" Asked the guy.**

"**Yeah, we're alright Miroku." Said the girl.**

"**Mew!." meowed Darkfire.**

"**Huh?! Darkfire stop, come back!" Said Asha as she dived for the dog.**

"**Woah, you have to calm down." She said.**

"**I'm sorry my cat chased your...uh...cat." Apologized Asha.**

"**It's alright." Said the girl.**

"**By the way I'm sango and this is Kilala." Said Sango.**

"**And I'm Miroku and this is Shippo." Said Miroku.**

"**Hi." Said Shippo.**

"**There are two more people we want you two meet but their not here." Said Sango.**

"**Who are they?" Asked Asha.**

"**Their names are…(Asha: This really shocked me.) Inuyasha and Kagome." Said Sango.**

"**W-what?!" Said Asha in shock.**

"**They know them?! AW CRAP!" Thought Asha.**

**"Well you wanna join us for the cherry Blossom Festival?" Asked Shippo.**

**"Ok, but on one condition," She said.**

**"What?" Asked Shippo.**

**"If you see Kagome or Inuyasha tell me so I can leave ok?" **

**Shippo didnt even ask why he just wanted to eat. While they were having fun Inuyasha was sniffing Asha out to find her.**

**(Sniff, Sniff)**

**"She couldnt have gone far." He said.**

**"How do you know?" Asked Kagome.**

**"Because," He said. **

**"Not a while ago she was on this tree."**

**They followed the scent to a village.**

**"She's in here somewhere." He told Kagome.**

**"Oh no," Yelled a man.**

**"Three demons in one day...RUN!"**

**"Three?" Thought Kagome.**

**"(Gasp) Its Asha and Naraku." Said Kagome.**

**They got where Asha and Naraku were fighting.**

**"Ah...Inuyasha Nice to see you again." Said Naraku.**

**"Ice strike!" Said Asha.**

**She missed and got hit by naraku.**

**"Dont you want to hear the story about your lives?" Said Naraku.**

**"Huh?!" Said Kagome.**

**While they were fighting Kagome decided to help her but instead of hitting naraku with an arrow she hit Asha. She didnt die, she stood on the ground injured until Kagome pulled it out. Naraku told them aout Inuyasha and Ashas past.**

**"It all started when Inuyasha had a friend, Asha." He said.**

**He kept talking while fighting with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala werent there. Darkfire helped too, she turned big (like Kilala) and kagome took out the arrow. She healed herself and attacked again.**

**"Elemental Destruction!" She said. **

**A big hole appeared But not deep. He continued.**

**"They were choosen to be wed when they were old enough to but Ashas parents were moving. Then came the accident thats when Asha had to stay with h-" He was interupted.**

**"Shut up! Wind and Earth combination strike!" Yelled Asha Angrily.**

**He got hit but not a scratch on him.**

**"You...killed them." Said Asha controling her anger.**

**"Hmph...they should have listened then." He replied.**

**"As I was saying, She stood with him and his brother. As they grew older Inuyasha went to walk in the woods, Asha was following him. She saw him with a girl, her name was kikyo. Asha saw how happy they were so when he was almost home she told him that he should stay with kikyo since he loved her. Then right as she was leaving, Kikyo shot an arrow at Asha and traped her on a tree." Said Naraku.**

**"Then how did she get free?" Asked inuyasha.**

**"Simple, after she got you with the arrow all her hate left Ashas arrow and into yours Inuyasha. Then her mothers spirit woke her and she burned the arrow. Then she was all alone." He stopped.**

**"Thats how it was?" He asked Asha, but she was nowhere to be found, Darkfire was gone too.**

**Naraku disapeared. Inuyasha followed the scent of her blood. Darkfire dropped Asha off by a pool of water,then turned Darkfire turned small. Asha went in and heated the water like a hot springs. Darkfire got in and then quickly got out. She didnt like the hot water so she slept in the shade instead. Asha took out a necklass that shone black, yellow, green, red, white, and blue.**

**"I just want to get rid of my past and my pain, but i cant." She thought to herself.**

**There was rustling in the bushes.**

**"Asha I found you, uh...huh?" Said Inuyasha.**

**"Aah!!" Screamed Asha.**

**"I-I'm sorry!" He said nervously.**

**"Inuyasha, SIT!" Said Kagome.**

**"Ow!" He yelled.**

**Asha got into her clothes and (Asha: Lucky me he didnt see my birthmark...and im not gonna tell you what it is unless...you beg! Naw forget it.) talked to them about what Naraku said.**

**"Thats why I kept avoiding you Kagome." Said Asha. "I thought it was Kikyo trying to get me again."**

**They walked until it was night. Asha was on a hill laying on a tree looking at the stars. Inuyasha joins her. (Asha We're not gonna do anything weird ok? So dont get any ideas.)**

**"Did you really love her?" Asked Asha.**

**There was no answer. She got up and jumped up the tree, he followed her.**

**Well, I did," He said.**

**She was holding back her tears.**

**"but not as much as i loved you."**

**With those words tears ran down her cheek. He put his arms around her, she looked into his eyes, Their faces getting closer until...**

**"Aah!"**

**They heard a scream, it was Kagome. They got there to see a giant spider. Asha and Inuyasha got there and quickly took out their swords but the spider trapped them in a web.**

**"Asha, use fire." Said Shippo.**

**She did but nothing happend. The fire had to be stronger. Inuyasha then remembered the power she did in the festival.**

**"Use fire and your sword." Said Inuyasha.**

**She did and freed everyone. Darkfire and Kilala turned big and they started to attack. They fought and fought but more kept coming. Asha even tried to kill them with fire but it didnt work. (Asha: Yes I know what your thinking, fire can destroy Spiders and webs, blah blah blah but remember its a big spider. If its a big spider you need...well I'll let you figure it out your self.) Then it she had an idea.**

**"Everyone get behinde me now!" Yelled Asha.**

**They did and then...**

**"Fire Elemental Destruction!" She yelled.**

**That move killed all the spiders.**

**"Cool." Said Kagome.**

**"That was amazing." Said Sango.**

**It was then night. Everyone was making a camp fire. Asha was by a tree resting. **

**"You guys finish the camp fire I'm going to talk to Asha." Inuyasha Said.**

**Shippo followed without him knowing. He sat next to Asha.**

**"I need to ask you something," Said Inuyasha.**

**"(Sigh) What?" Said Asha looking at the sky.**

**"How do feel about me?" He asked.**

**She hesitated.**

**"I...Uh," She didnt know what to say, she didnt even look at him.**

**"(Sigh) I dont know." She answered.**

**"How can you not know, I thought you love me?" He said.**

**(Asha: Kinda womanly dont ya think? Here's how it would have been if he yelled at me about it.) **

**"WHAT!? Thats the stupiest thing I've ever heard you say. Jeez what a moron."**

**"WHAt!? Thats it Inuyasha, I'll give you 5 sec. 1,2,screw it 5!"**

**Inuyasha flying through the air.**

**(Asha: see? But he cares to much about me to even say that. back to the real story.)**

**"Well I thought I did too. I mean you broke my heart how can I forget it." Asha said sadly.**

**"But I.."**

**"You dont understand do you Inuyasha? I loved you but ever since Kikyo came to your life I gave up."She said as tears ran down her face.**

**"I-I'm sorry." He said in a calming voice.**

**He wraped his arms around her to confort her. They fell asleep on the tree. Shippo left smiling. She woke up the next day to see herself...**

**(Asha: Ok, this part I think you should scroll down to the next part. Its too embarrasing for me ok?! Forget it You humans do what you please. Ugh stupid. Oopsy.)**

**...in his arms asleep. She was tired but she was happy.**

**"I guess he does love me." She thought to herself.**

**She fell asleep again, shippo came to wake them up but they weren't there.**

**"Kagome their not there." Said Shippo.**

**"What!?" She said in a shock.**

**(Asha: Yeah she is such a worry wart isnt she? Am I... am I talking too much. Hmmmm... Guess i better stop back to where you were reading.)**

**They all ran over there to see a portal where the tree was.**

**"We have to go in." Said Kagome.**

**Asha woke to see that she was in a cave. She tried to yell but she couldn't. She thought She lost her voice but she couldn't even move. Something wasnt right in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She layed there immobile. She then saw inuyasha get up and he broke his chains that held him to the wall. Kagome pop out of nowhere with shippo, sango, kilala, Darkfire, and miroku following.Inuyasha saw asha lying there as soon as he reached his hand out there was something in the way.**

**"Theres a force field around her." Said Kagome.**

**"It's probably preventing her from moving." Said Inuyasha.**

**Then he had an idea.**

**"Kagome shoot an arrow at it." Inuyasha replied.**

**"Thats your plan?" Said Kagome.**

**"You got a better idea?" Said Inuyasha.**

**Kagome shot an arrow at the force field (which is insivable) and it vanished.**

**"Told you it would work Kagome." said Inuyasha proudly.**

**"He's finally using his brain for something." Said Asha.**

**"HEY! Whats that supposed to mean!?" Yelled Inuyasha.**

**"I'M SAYING YOUR SMART YOU DUMBASS!" Yelled Asha.**

**"Would you two just stop arguing." said Sango.**

**"He started it." said Asha pointing at him.**

**"Did not." said Inuyasha.**

**"Did too."Asha replied.**

**(Inuyasha and Asha arguing in the backround)**

**"(Sigh) They'll never stop." said Shippo.**

**They then entered a room. It was where they both lived and grew up with eachother. Instead of them looking at themselves in the past they saw a soul capturer. It was going to take Ashas soul when Inuyasha jumped in front of her. Now his soul was catured and he was ready to attack.**

**"I'll hit him with an arrow." Said Kagome.**

**"No, leave him to me you guys go look for naraku I know hes here somewhere maybe sesshomaru too." Said Asha.**

**They went after him except shippo.**

**"I'm staying with you, I'm tired of being scared, I'm going to help no matter what." Said Shippo.**

**"Alright then." Said Asha.**

**Inuyasha went after Kagome since she has the shikon no tama shards.**

**"Kagome look out!" Yelled Shippo.**

**Asha popped out nowhere and took kagome to safe place, and she took the shikon no tama shards from her and inuyasha started to chase her. Kagome saw the soul capturer and shot an arrow at the mirro but nothing happend.Kagome was looking at mirror and asha saw her. she knocked her to the ground.**

**"What happend?" Asked Kagome.**

**"You almost got your soul taken, just stay in a safe place. Just remember this i'll miss all of you and tell him that I..."Asha stopped.**

**"Huh?" Thought Kagome.**

**"Aah!" Yelled Asha.**

**"Ice strike!" Said Asha, but nothing happend.**

**"Wha-" Thought Asha.**

**"ICE KICK!" Yelled Inuyasha.**

**Asha dodged it.**

**"How is this possible." Asha Thought.**

**Then it hit her," Maybe the mirro took my powers when it took his soul."**

**(Asha: For those who are "slow" Iwas behind him so it took my powers instead of my soul. DUH!)**

**"ELEMENTAL DESTRUCTION!"Yelled Inuyasha.**

**She got hit but wasnt hurt. shippo saw the others so he and kagome went towards them. Then Naraku came from behind and captured them. Sesshomaru then came out from the shadows.**

**"Nice try to find us you pathetic humans." Said Sesshomaru.**

**"You can leave Naraku." He said.**

**He bowed and disapeared.**

**"Now brother, destroy these pests and the girl you so call love"ordered Sesshomaru.**

**"Wait Inuyasha, you can fight this."Said Asha as she got infront of him.**

**"Grr...get rid of them i'll deal with her." he said.**

**Inuyasha jumped over her heading towards the others.**

**He grabbed her and made her look into the mirror, before it took her soul she kicked the mirror and she was freed from his grasp. she got infont of inuyasha, he was about to kill her but then she said:**

**"I LOVE YOU!" She said loudly.**

**And gave him a kiss. Then they all heard a loud crack, the mirror was breaking but before his soul was released sesshomaru ordered him to kill her with darkness.**

**"darkness srtike!"He said.**

**After he had killed her he got his soul back and sesshomaru was no longer in control of him, but he was still there.**

**"What the hell are you doing here!?" He said angrily.**

**"Just enjoying a great show."He said and left.**

**"What?" he thought.**

**Inuyasha looked down to see asha dead. he freed everyone else.**

**"You guys can get out of here." He said sadly.**

**"you're going to bury her here?" said sango.**

**"She deserves better." Said Kagome.**

**Miroku and shippo nodded. They got in the portal and got back to the tree. they headed to a batch of cherry blossoms and placed her on the ground. A tear fell on her face.**

**"Why did it have to happen like this?" He thought.**

**Darkfire sat next to him.**

**"Good bye...Asha...I...Love you." He said.**

**Then a light came down from the heavens, but no one was there only a voice.**

**"I shall grant you one wish your heart truly desires, destroy sesshomaru or bring Asha back to life." She said.**

**He would have chose to kill his brother but he thought it would be better if she was at his side to kill him together, so he chose her. the light disapeared and Inuyasha heard breathing, she opened her eyes.**

**"your mom says hi." Asha said weakly.**

**He hugged her and helped her up. everyone hugged her too, except miroku was sent flying for touching her thigh. Later that night asha was back in the water.**

**"Uh...Asha?" He asked.**

**"Yeah?" she said as she got out to change.**

**(Asha: He was turned around.)**

**"Can I talk to you?" He asked.**

**"sure and you can turn around I'm already changed." She said.**

**He turned around and they started to talk they got on the tree.**

**"What happened to me when we went through the door and saw the soul capturer?" He asked.**

**"well you were controlled by Sesshomaru and you wanted the shinkon no tama shards. then you ...(Mumble Mumble). she stopped.**

**"What? What did I do?" He said.**

**"you killed me." said Asha.**

**"Well that was great bye." Said Asha quickly.**

**"Sit down." Said Inuyasha as he pulled her down.**

**(Asha: yeah, what a bi...wait hold on my manager is talking to me...WHAT?! I CANT SAY THAT WORD?! But... I know but...wait I just...FINE DANM!...WHAT?! I'M ALLOWED TO SAY THIS WORD BUT NOT Bi... this will take a while get back to reading...WHAT!? YES I CAN! I SAY SORRY WHEN I SAY THEIR STUPID LIKE RIGHT NOW THEIR STUPID PATHETIC HUMANS THAT...uh oh...uh that rock heh heh.)**

**"Well I'm sorry that I killed you." He said.**

**"Well it wasnt your fault."Asha Said.**

**"Hell no it wasn't" He thought.**

**"But im glad that chose to revive me." she said.**

**"Hey no problem, I would have done it for anyone." He said proudly.**

**"Pfft! Liar! If it was Kagome you would have choosen to destroy Sesshomaru." Said asha.**

**"Yeah thats true." said Inuyasha.**

**"Hey!"Yelled Kagome.**

**"Uh oh." thought Asha and Inuyasha.**

**"SIT!" She yelled.**

**He hit the branch and they both fell on the ground. Inuyasha was on top of Asha they were about to kiss when shippo came by to tell them that its time to eat.**

**"Inuyasha...I love you." she said as she got up and started to walk towards the camp.**

**He got up and grabbed her by the hand and said:**

**"I love you too."**

**They were about to kiss when shippo came by and ruined the moment.**

**"Danm it shippo." he said and ran to hit him.**

**(Asha: (sigh)...what? Oh yeah you people expect me to talk huh?! well I quit!...What?...this is my show...Oh yeah, heh heh uh...sorry.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day Asha and Sango were in the water relaxing (Asha: If miroku peeps on us, I'll send him flying or sango will.)**

"**Asha, whats that on your back?" Asked sango.**

"**What? Nothing." She answered.**

**"Hey sango, do you like Miroku or hate him?" Asked Asha.**

**(Asha: I didn't wanna tell her change the subject. And I'm not gonna tell you either.)**

**What they didnt know was that Miroku and Inuyasha were spying on them, shippo was over by the camp.**

**"W-well I...who do you like?" Sango asked.**

**"answer mine first." Said Asha.**

**"Well, I dont like him but..."**

**"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" Yelled Asha standing up.**

**"No, I hate him." Said Sango.**

**"Oh," Said Asha sitting back down.**

**"how about you?" asked sango.**

**"well, I like..." Said asha.**

**"Shes gonna say me watch." Whispered Inuyasha to Miroku.**

**"Well?" said Sango anxiously.**

**"I...like...uh..." asha stopped.**

**"Who!?" Sango said Impatiently.**

**"Shippo!" She said Happily.**

**"Shippo?" said sango.**

**"Shippo!?" Yelled Inuyasha.**

**He then tripped over a rock and knocked Miroku and himself out from the bushes.**

**"You perv!"Yelled Sango as she punched Miroku.**

**"You idiot!"Yelled Asha as she punched inuyasha.**

**"Ugh...retards." They said at the same time. They changed and headed for the camp.**

**"Why shippo?" asked sango.**

**"Well, hes like a little puppy helpless and scared of spiders." said Asha.**

**They then heard a scream. They quickly got dressed and went to where shippo was.**

**"Whats wrong?" asked asha.**

**"A spider landed on me." he whinned.**

**"i see what you mean." said sango.**

**"Poor you." said asha.**

**"Uh huh." agrred Shippo.**

**" Hey wheres Kilala and Darkfire?" He asked.**

**"Oh they're with Kagome." answered asha.**

**Inuyasha and Miroku got back from where ever they landed and were about to sit. well miroku sat down, Inuyasha saw shippo and was coming full speed towards him.**

**"Ahh!" Yelled Shippo as he was running for his life.**

**"Inuyasha!"Yelled Asha.**

**"you dumb ass!"She Said as she sent him flying again.**

**It was almost night and Kagome was leaving to her house.**

**"Bye everyone," she said.**

**Everyone said good bye except Inuyasha.**

**"Whatever." he muttered.**

**"Uh oh. wait whats todays month?" Asha asked.**

**"Its november. Why?" Asked Kagome.**

**"No reason." Asha said.**

**The next day kagome came all the trees had red, and orange leaves.**

**"wow, that was quick." she thought.**

**"Kagome! have you seen the leaves?" said shippo.**

**"Yup." she said.**

**They met up with the others.**

**"hey, wheres Asha?" Asked Kagome.**

**They shrugged.**

**They searched for her. They found her by a pond planting seeds. they them saw a flower growing. she was singing.**

**"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my familys heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? why is my reflection someone I dont know? somehow I cannot hide, who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside."**

**they just stared until she noticed they were watching.**

**"that was good." said Shippo.**

**"I'm just gonna walk away now." She thought.**

**They blocked her way.**

**"What?" She said.**

**"we're not gonna let you go until you tell us how you got that music played?" Said Kagome.**

**"But I..." she said.**

**Asha just sat down. They started to get hungry, but they were still waiting for an explaination.**

**"(growl) I'm hungry." said shippo. **

**They then saw asha eatting fruit ofrom a tree that grew grapes,apples, oranges, and all the fruits you think of. They got up to get one. asha crawled under them and walked off.**

**"hey, where'd she go?" said Miroku.**

**They saw her walking away. Miroku (being an idiot) used his wind tunnel to bring her back.**

**"Miroku! Stop!" Yelled sango and Kagome.**

**He stopped. Asha was still walking. They caught up with her.**

**"come on tell me." said kagome.**

**"Nope." Asha replied.**

**"come on!" she whinned.**

**"no." Asha said.**

**"COME ON PLEASE!?" She whinned louder.**

**"Just tell her if she gets any louder I might go deaf." inuyasha said.**

**"SIT!" She yelled.**

**"oh, thats gotta hurt." Said asha.**

**"so...PLEASE!!!!" She whinned.**

**"Hmmm...let me think...ah...no." Asha finally said and walked faster.**

**"face it Kagome, she'll never tell us." Said Sango.**

**"Hmmm. not us but I know someone she would tell." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha.**

**"What?" he said.**

**"I have a favor to ask you." SHe said.**

**"Nope," He said**

**"If you do it I wont say that word anymore." Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha thought about it.**

**"Fine, what is it?" He asked.**

**Kagome whispered the plan to him.**

**A few minutes later he was talking to Asha on a tree.**

**"I suppose you wanna know too?" SHe said.**

**"No," He lied.**

**"Dont lie to me, remember I can hear your conversations so I'm not going to tell you so go away." She said.**

**He was about to get off when kagome said:**

**"SIT!"**

**He broke the branch and they both fell to the ground. They were in the same position as they were the last time.**

**"now will you tell me." He said.**

**"Uh..." She hesitated.**

**Asha got up.**

**"Ok, I'll tell you." She said smirking.**

**She whispered it in his ear.**

**"wow really?" He said in amazement.**

**asha nodded trying not to laugh.**

**He went to tell the others.**

**"so what did she say?" Asked Kagome.**

**"She said that the our brains were working so thats how the music..." he stopped.**

**"YOU IDIOT! SHE TOLD YOU A LIE!" Yelled Kagome as she threw a rock at him.**

**While they were arguing Asha was making food for them. Darkfire came by to see what she was doing kilala too.**

**"Hmm...you guys hungry too?" She said.**

**They nodded.**

**"ok then." She said as she gave them food.**

**"(sniff, Sniff) you guys smell that?" Said Miroku.**

**"Yea, it smells so good." said Sango.**

**They saw asha cooking. They went over to eat. Asha just walked over to a tree to sit down.**

**"(Sigh) what a day." She said to herself.**

**"I know that shes collecting the shinkon no tama shards but I cant give it to her yet." She thought as she took it out.**

**"Mew..."Said darkfire.**

**Asha got up and left the camp with darkfire. They reached a village, then alot of villagers were attacking her. she got hit, then an old lady came out.**

**"What are you doing here demon?" she said.**

**"Uh..." Said Asha.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**I just came here to get some food." she said.**

**"you mean _steal _food!" She said.**

**"Who are you?" Asha asks.**

**"I am Kade-sama, and you?" She said.**

**"I'm Asha-sama," Asha Said.**

**Kade noticed that Asha had dog ears too and thought that she would be trouble.**

**"why have you come here?" She said.**

**"Well I came to get away from Kagome and some other people because-" Asha was interupted.**

**"You know Kagome?" She said.**

**Asha nodded.**

**Then she saw them.**

**"Ha! We found you, now come on tell us how you...hi kade." Said Kagome.**

**"Hello Kagome." She said.**

**"Kagome let us talk," She said as she sent the others somewhere else.**

**The villagers apologised and went back to what they were doing.**

**"Kagome, has she been giving you trouble?" She asked.**

**"No not at all why?" Kagome said.**

**"Just want to see if this one needs a rosary like Inuyasha." She said looking outside.**

**"But...she does seem harmless." She said.**

**"But if she were to try and attack me..." said Kagome.**

**"Then you come to me to give her a rosary." Kade said.**

**"Can you give her one now uh...just in case she does attack me?" Said Kagome.**

**Kade nodded and went outside. When she wasnt looking Kagome wqas smiling an evil smile.**

**"What are you doing?" Asha Said Backing up.**

**"I'm going to give you a rosary, just like Inuyasha." Kade said getting closer.**

**"No way get away from me, I know what that does and I dont want to end up like Inuyasha falling on the floor." Asha Said running.**

**Kade sent the villagers to capture her, eventually they did and now she has one.**

**"That stupid son of a b-" Asha was Interupted.**

**"So, you gonna tell me now?" said Kagome.**

**"No," said Asha.**

**"Ok, everybody lets go eat over there and..." said Kagome.**

**"Pleae dont say it." Asha thought.**

**...SIT!"Kagome Said.**

**BAM! Inuyasha ans Asha hit the floor.**

**"Still not gonna tell me?" Said Kagome.**

**"Yeah, I'm still not gonna tell you." Asha Said.**

**Kagome had returned to her world. Inuyasha and Asha had to go get her.**

**"Kagome! Lets get going!"Asha yelled out.**

**Kagome came down, her mom and Sota came outside to tell her good-bye. Sota saw her ears and yelled out:**

**"You have dog ears too!?"**

**"Really?" Said Kagomes Mom.**

**She came up to Asha and started to touch her ears.**

**"So soft." She said.**

**"Great, just what we need two demons coming here." Said her grandpa Higurashi.**

**"Quiet old man or your death will come early." She said.**

**'Ok, I got to go bye." Said Asha.**

**They all walked out.**

**"Are they always like that?" Asha Asked.**

**"Sadly yes." Inuyasha answered.**

**Kagome then came out with her bike.**

**"Why are you bringing that worthless peice of junk?" Asha Said.**

**"Like I tell Inuyasha I need it for exercise," Kagome say.**

**"Yeah you really need to lose weight." Said Asha.**

**"Sit." Kagome said.**

**"What I said must have hurted more than this." Asha Said laughing.**

**"Grrrrr..." Kagome was getting irritated.**

**They went in the bone-eatters well. they started to walk, kagome was in front while inuyasha and asha were in the back. Inuyasha grbbed her hand but instead of her blushing he did. Asha smiled at him, his face turned red.**

**"Are you ok?" She asked.**

**"Uh huh." He said.**

**When shippo came out of the bushes they let go of each others hands.**

**"Kagome come quick." Said Shippo.**

**"what is it?" Said Kagome.**

**All they heard was a loud slap. they went to where Miroku and Sango were.**

**"OMG! Miroku your face...are you ok?" Asha Said.**

**"Yeah, I'm just that tough." He said.**

**He touched Asha and She sent him flying.**

**"Why did you do that?" Kagome Asked.**

**"I saw my opprotunity and took it." he said.**

**"(sigh) Seriously why'd you do it?" She asked.**

**"Well, dont tell anyone but I'm falling in love with her,"He said.**

**"I thought you liked Sango?" Said Kagome.**

**"I do its just that...well I cant explaine it but shes not like anyone I've ever met." He explained.**

**"Well, your secrets safe with me but what if Inuyasha finds out?" Kagome asked.**

**"I dont know but I guess I'll just...well yeah I dont know." He said.**

**"Oy, Kagome I need to speak to you." Said Inuyasha.**

**They went by a tree.**

**"Yes Inuyasha?" She said.**

**"I think I'm falling in love with Asha." He said.**

**"Really?" She said.**

**"Yea. but you cant tell anyone." He said.**

**"Fine, I won't." Kagome promised.**

**Asha was back at the hill, Miroku sat next to her.**

**"Lovely night huh?" he said.**

**"Yea," Asha replied back.**

**Miroku touched her again and was sent flying back to the camp. Inuyasha then came and sat by her.**

**"Inuyasha,"**

**" Back then when Kykio was alive would you have stayed with me or run off with her?" She asked.**

**He was quiet. Asha got up and started to walk away.**

**"I would have stayed with you." He said.**

**"I knew yo- what?" she said.**

**"Asha, to me you are my heart, the air I breath. Without you I'd die." He said holding back his tears.**

**They fell asleep there. The next day Inuyasha woke up and saw Asha by a river. Asha got up, when Inuyasha got there miroku and shippo pushed him into the water.Sango and Kagome pushed Asha into the water too.**

**"No!" Said Inuyasha as they were giving her a bath.**

**They got out and they were all wet, but Asha didnt let them touch her hair.**

**"There, you two smell clean." Said Kagome.**

**"Breeze wind." She said.**

**Then she was all dry Inuyasha too. It was another mystery.**

**Asha and Inuyasha went to Kagomes world, Asha of course went inside kagome made her. Kagomes grandpa just stared at asha. Asha did the same.**

**"Hmph...just staring at this demon makes me want to throw away my food." he said.**

**"Grandpa." Said Kagome.**

**"Same here old man," She said as she got up.**

**"where are you going?" Said Kagomes mom.**

**"I dont think I'm welcomed here, I might as well leave." She said.**

**"Good, maybe i'll finish my dinner without looking at two dirty demons," He said eatting.**

**Inuyasha got up.**

**"where are you going?" Kagome asked.**

**"To look for Asha." He said.**

**He left. as he searched for her it started to rain. He found her on a building.**

**"Whats wrong?" he asked.**

**"Nothing," She said.**

**They sat there when asha saw something in the corner of her eye. It was Naraku coming to attack them. They moved out of the way. they ran towards Kagomes house.**

**"kagome we got to go." asha said.**

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"Narakus coming this way." she said.**

**"great bring in another demon." said her grandpa.**

**"quiet you old gezer, we have to get going Kagome." Asha said.**

**Kagome gave her an evil look.**

**"Fine, see if I care. come on inuyasha." She said.**

**But he wasnt following. he went up to her and said:**

**"I'm staying only so I can get the shinkon no tama shards."**

**Asha pushed him and walked out. But she fell to the floor, her back was hurting her. but she got up, naraku appeared.they started to fight. They hit the house a few times, then Inuyasha, kagome and her family got out. She hid them behind a bush.**

**"Don't worry girl, I'm only after Asha." He said.**

**"but get in my way and I will go after them."**

**"Go ahead and take her." Her grandpa yelled out.**

**Then sesshomaru came out.**

**"Naraku, You may leave." He said.**

**He left.**

**"Asha my love, your still alive?" He said.**

**"what do you want sesshomaru?" Said Asha angrily.**

**"Like Naraku Said I only want you," he said as he turned into a giant dog demon.**

**he faced the others and said:**

**"so dont get in my way." he said looking at the others.**

**He started to attack. asha took out her swords and attacked as well.**

**"HA! you think you can defeat me, your pathetic just like my brother. All I need is your powers." he said.**

**"You bastard, you sent Naraku to kill my parents." She said. **

**"I know it was you who told Kykio about us."**

**"Smart girl, Join me." He said.**

**"not a chance, I'll survive on my own." She said.**

**One blow of her swords sent sesshomaru crushing the house. he left after that.**

**"O-our house." Said akgome.**

**"I told you demons were dangerous, especialy that one." he said pointing at Asha.**

**Kagome still in shock just stood there, her mom and brother were crying. Asha went to the center of the crumbled house. She put her head down and put her hands up. She started to pray, just then a beam of light came down. A blinding light came next and then their house was rebuilt.**

**(Asha: you wanna know what would have benn funny, if Inuyasha sneased and the house crumbled down.)**

**"B-but how?" Said Kagome.**

**Asha walked towards the bone-eatters well and went in. Inuyasha and kagome followed. Asha met up with the others and told them what happend.**

**"Thats horrible, but how could they just stay there?" Said Sango.**

**"I don't know." said Asha.**

**She saw miroku looking at his hand.**

**"Whats wrong Miroku?" Asha asked.**

**"well, the blackhole I have on my hand is because of naraku. Until he is killed this curse will go down my family blood line, but..." He stopped.**

**"What?" Said Asha.**

**"well, Sometimes I fear that it will one day suck me in." He said.**

**"Dont worry, if it does I'll be there to pull you out." Said Asha smiling.**

**"Asha?" Said Kagome.**

**"I'm sorry." She said.**

**"Its alright, I was supposed to watch over you as your gar-" Asha stopped. **

**"My what?" Said Kagome.**

**"Uh...nothing." Asha said.**

**"Me too." muttered Inuyasha.**

**"Alright I forgive you guys." asha said.**

**"But, why does sesshomaru want you?" Kagome Asked.**

**Asha decided to tell them the whole story, Inuyasha must have forgotten anyways.**

**"It all started when I met inuyasha, thats when we became great friends. One day my house was caught on fire, and I was still inside. Inuyasha bravely but stupidly, risking his life, got me out. his mother had let me and my family stay with them. My father had always thought of me as a disapointment, he thought that living there he could teach sesshomaru or Inuyasha his moves just because they were boys. I was willing to learn but he would push me away. Everytime sesshomaru was around i would sense evil. The next day my mother had given me a necklass that shone black, yellow, white, green, blue,and red. I kept it safe. One day our mothers were talking about me getting married to sesshomaru but his mother said that I should marry Inuyasha. as days passed by my father treated me like I didnt exist, but one day Inuyasha father came up to me and took me to a place where cherry blossoms grew. He gave me two swords, he had taught me all I needed to know. One day early in the morning we practiced with our swords. I've gotten really good. My father still treated me as if I was a stray cat looking for a home, a disgrace. Once he saw me with my swords he tried to win my trust back. I've hated him ever since. We had finally found a house we could live in, we headed out. Then came the accident. All that was on the floor was a red and yellow kimono and a staff. I've kept that hidden, in the corner of my eye I saw something but closed my eyes and went to sleep. I then woke up in Inuyasha house. The kimono at my side, I just looked down at my necklass. Inuyasha must have senn that I was about to cry so he walked by and fell down. I helped him up, I wasnt that cruel back then." Asha Said.**

**"I'll say." Said Inuyasha.**

**Asha hit him on the head.**

**"Just be quiet an listen." She said.**

**"Anyways, a few years passed and we were old enough to wed. I went out to get some flowers when I saw Inuyasha. I followed him and saw him with Kykio. Right before he went inside the house after he kissed kykio I told him to stay with her. when i Headed out to the woods i saw a something glowing it hit me and pinned me to a tree. The last thing I saw was kykio. Then I had awaken and now here I am." Asha said.**

**"wow, I never knew you had it hard." Said sango.**

**The next day Asha was in her red and yellow kimono on a tree asleep. She woke up and saw inuyasha. she got down and went to the hills (Like always.) he followed her.**

**"wheres your stuff?" Asked Inuyasha.**

**'I left it with Kade baba." She said.**

**Then all of the sudden the ground started to shake and it opened up. inuyasha was caught on the roots of a tree. he held on to ashas hand, but then she fell into the darkness.**

**"Asha!"He yelled.**

**"DANM IT!"**

**A few minutes Miroku passed by all he heard was:**

**"Help, help."**

**He went over and saw Inuyasha hanging by the roots of a tree.**

**"Inuyasha, is that you?" He said.**

**"Finally, some old guy passed by and ran away as soon as he saw me." Inuyasha said.**

**Miroku took him to where the others were. They got some food and water. They jumped in not knowing what was inside. But lets go back to when Asha fell into the darkness. she went unconcious, but then she woke up in a strange place.**

**"Huh? Where am I?" She thought.**

**"Ah, your awake." Said Naraku.**

**Asha reached for her swords but forgot she had left them with kade.**

**"Danm it." She muttered.**

**"Follow me." He said.**

**"no." said Asha.**

**He grabbed her arm. Asha kicked him and tossed him to the ground. She ran through the place, but naraku caught her and carried her to where he was going. (Asha: Dont worry he's not going to rape me. weirdos.) He placed her at a table.**

**"Sesshomaru, I'm back with the girl." he said.**

**"you may leave." Said sesshomaru.**

**He left, and they were alone.**

**"I'm so glad you decided to join me." He said.**

**Asha didnt say anything, she only gave him a dirty look and thinking of a plan on how to get out. But with leaving her things at kades she was stuck there...for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the others. They went in not knowing what was inside. They then heard rocks falling to the ground.**

**"not a scratch on me but on you...well lets say plenty."Said sesshomaru.**

**"just shut up you asshole." She said.**

**Asha jumped off the walls as she attacked him. still filled with anger she didnt stop.**

**"Come now, you really want to get all bruised up before your wedding?" Sesshomaru said.**

**"MY WHAT!?"She yelled.**

**"That cant be." she thought.**

**"Oh, and surely you know that my pest of a brother Inuyasha wont come for you." He said.**

**"Liar!"She yelled.**

**"Believe what want to believe." He said luaghing and walked away.**

**Because her spirtit was broken she believed him. she sat on the floor sobbing. she then saw a pink round stone, she threw it to the ground next to her. Just then a pink myst came out of it and she fell to the ground.**

**"Asha!" Inuyasha Yelled.**

**"dont worry dear brother, shes not dead but only in a deep sleep." sesshomaru said.**

**Inuyasha attacked sesshomaru. Shippo tried to wake her up but couldn't. Just he had an idea.**

**"Aah! help Asha!" Yelled Shippo.**

**"Inuyasha leave me alone!"**

**Just then Asha got up and threw Inuyasha across the room.**

**"oopsy, sorry inu." She said.**

**"Danm it jaken! You told me that she'd be in a deep sleep if she broke it." Yelled sesshomaru.**

**"I'm s-s-sorry." He said fleeing with rin following.**

**Everyone was badly hurt, she didnt have her necklass to heal them. Just then she remembered something her mother had told her:**

**"If your ever in danger and you dont have your necklass just say these words but it will only work for you,"**

**"_Din of Dark and Thundra of Light help me win this awful fight. Blizzara of Water and Breeze of Wind help me recover and get rid of my sins. Ivy of Earth and Spark of Fire after this battle destroy the liar."_**

**The earth above crumbled and light shone. everyone was healed. Fire surrounded her.**

**"everyone get Naraku, I'll get Sesshomaru." Said inuyasha.**

**"Not without me." Asha said.**

**Before they had a chance to attack there was a cave in everyone fled. They got out through the hole.**

**"Sesshomarus still in there right?" Asked Kagome.**

**"Not really, he probably had an escape plan." Asha said.**

**They headed back to the village to get Ashas stuff back. Asha changed to her other clothes and sat away from the others(like far, FAR away). Inuyasha followed her and sat down.**

**There was nan awkward silence.**

**"So..." He said.**

**"Are...are you stalking me?" She said.**

**"Keh, no." He said.**

**"Then wat do you want?" She asked.**

**"Well...I wanted to tell you..er...ask you something."**

**"What is it" Asha said.**

**"_Come on tell her, she'll never tell you she loves you for real if you dont tell her how much she means to you." _He thought to himself.**

**"Well?" Said Asha impatiently.**

**"Uh...I...you...me...uh..." He started to get nervous.**

**"If you came to act like an idiot I've seen it already." Asha said smirking.**

**"Hey at least I'm not-" He stopped.**

**"Ugh...uh...I have a gardian...yea thats what I wanted to tell you." He said.**

**"NAW! REALLY?! I had no idea." She said sarcasticly.**

**"your just calling me an idiot aren't you?!" He yelled.**

**"Um...Uh...Yeah." She said smirking.**

**"Inuyasha-san, I've been looking for you." Said a voice.**

**"Hmmm. oh hi Myoga havent seen you in a while now." Said Asha.**

**"Ah Asha-sama how gracefully and wise you've become." Said Myoga.**

**"Huh? you...her...she...what?!" Said Inuyasha confused.**

**"well, I'm gonna get down now." She said.**

**it then turned night, as they were preparing the camp kagome and Asha were talking.**

**"Asha," She said.**

**"who are those people whose name you said when we were down in the caves?"**

**"those are the faries who enchanted this very necklace or so I've been told." Asha answered.**


End file.
